The Scars Remain
by Skiperella
Summary: Suzaku finds out that Lulu is Zero and it starts a non-consenting, abusive relationship between the former friends.Un-organized/AU/Rape/Smut/Lemons/S&M/Suzalulu/SUPER OOC!
1. Filthy

_Author's Note:_

_Hello Everyone! This is my new story that shouldn't be read by the light-heartened. If you're that type of reader that's expecting some cute little fluff and lemon from Suzalulu –laughs evilly- You came to the wrong place, my friend. Plus, this was inspired by the doushiji: Sealed Move (a Suzalulu)_

_Anyways, this story takes place while their in school/home during the time when Lelouch is Zero and junk but __**barley**__ ever shows any of that~_

_Warning: Un-Consensual Intercourse and Sadism_

_Btw-Need a Beta Reader! :[_

_~Review my soon-to-be-obsessed -readers~_

_

* * *

_

_**The Scars Remain- 1**_

"_**Filthy"**_

_**(Lelouch's P.O.V)**_

Lelouch took off his mask that he used to hide from the world under the name of 'Zero'. He placed it on his own oak-wood desk as he began to undress in the student council room. The raven-haired male yawned as he put the costume in the room's storage closet and placed the mask in his bottom file drawer.

The raven jolted as he heard his name being called down the hallway from a certain bubbly blonde.

"Lulu~ Come walk with me!" Milly whined, as she smiled towards the petite male who walked into the hallway with his books at his hips. She began talking about how scared she was getting that Shirley would later catch her in cup size while the raven listened in silence, nodding here and there as they walked to their last class.

* * *

**(Suzaku's P.O.V)**

The eleven walked to his gym locker as he un-wrapped the towel from around his waist to step into his boxers. The last bell had rung 3 minutes ago, and the brunette was given the _lovely_ duty to put up all of the dodge balls from today's activity, after he was pummeled with them by a gang of racist bullies.

Even though Suzaku knew he wasn't injured, he felt his pride hurt the most from the incident.

_'Why can't those damn brits just perish?'_ he asked himself internally, before an image of his childhood friend, Lelouch Lamperouge, popped in his head. He could never want anything bad to happen the cherubic prince. He acted so mature when they were younger and always sacrificed for his younger sister Nunnally, who had lost her vision and was paralyzed from the waist down from a terrible accident in the royal palace. He seemed as if a silent saint of some sort to the eleven.

'_Lelouch is too pure…untouched by the filthy and savage behavior that caused these painful calluses and scars that remain in my skin and remind me constantly of my sins'_ Suzaku said to him self, as he moved his hands, palms up, in front of him and looked over the different bruises and marks stitched into the tanned skin.

'_That is why I must protect him and Nunnally…so they'll never have to get their hands sullied in such red dye'._

Fully-dressed, the brunette picked up his gym bag and began walking towards the Student council room to meet Lelouch for their tutoring lesson.

The raven was tutoring Suzaku in Literature and History after school for about 6 weeks now. The brunette had noticed an increase in his grades on tests and quizzes and thanked the britannian in gifts such as books and construction paper for Nunnally could use to fold paper cranes.

He walked inside of the room to find the banished prince not there.

'_Hmm…where did he go?'_ he questioned, as he walked over to Lelouch's desk to find a stack of worksheets and a note from the brit stating he might be a little late.

Suzaku smiled at the raven's feminine cursive and opened the top drawer of his desk to find a pencil. He found the wooden box empty and opened the one below it.

"What the…." The eleven whispered to him self in surprise, as he picked up the face of Zero in his hands.

'He can't be...'

Suzaku heard a metal clicking noise coming from the front door of the room, and stood frozen, as if he was caught red handed by the raven.

Amethyst orbs widened as they looked down to the mask in the brunette's hands, and dropped his books to the floor in a slam as he turned on his right to run. Suzaku sprinted towards the door, hoping over the scattered books and chased the raven down.

He grabbed hold of the raven's arm and snatched him as he threw the raven to the wall harshly. Lelouch let out a whine as his small frame slammed against the wall, looking towards the brunette in fear.

Emerald orbs filled with furry and sadness as he pinned Lelouch to the wall, and restrained his hands behind his back.

"It has to all be a lie…. You can't be him…." he mumbled, mostly to himself.

"You betrayed me" he whispered as he slapped the raven. The small body fell to the floor, feeling blood rush to his mouth and busted lip.

Jade orbs looked down to the vulnerable raven, and a crooked smile began to form on the eleven's face. Those same emerald orbs replacing denial and confusion with a warm cloud of Lust.

He opened a janitor's closet that was close by and grabbed the raven by a fist full of obsidian hair, as he the dragged the male into the small room behind him. He threw him against an dirty brick wall as he locked the door behind him self.

The raven turned to face towards the angered Suzaku.

"If you're going to kill me….then please make it quick" he said in a bored tone.

Lelouch trembled as he heard a demonic chuckle come from the usually, bubbly japanesse. Suzaku walked towards the raven and grabbed hold of the brit's jaw in his hand, as his jade orbs shined of spite.

"I'm not going to kill you…but I wont let you live purely anymore" he whispered on the raven's coral pink lips as he pressed them together.

The nervous raven began shaking under the eleven's touch as Suzaku's tongue worked inside of the raven's mouth and began a foreign dance with the inexperienced other. The eleven began unbuttoning the raven's uniform top and ripped open the dress shirt underneath as he parted from Lelouch's lips to kiss on his slender neck and move pinch his hardening nipples with his fingers.

"What… are… you ..doing!" Lelouch yelled at the brunette. The raven wailed when the eleven nipped him on his collar bone, leaving a dark pink bruise. Suzaku looked up to the terrified raven and smirked.

"Making you filthy as I am" the eleven replied as he replaced his fingers with his mouth and began to bite onto the raven's nipple.

"Ow! That hurts" Lelouch cried, as the eleven stopped what he was doing to look up to him with an annoyed face. Suzaku grabbed the raven's hands that were behind his back and moved them so that they were above his head, before he slammed him down on the hard concrete.

The raven felt a shattering noise come from his torso, as the pain vibrated through his entire frame. Amethyst orbs watched the eleven grab some rope that was on a shelf and began to bind the raven's wrists with it tightly.

Suzaku began to pull off the raven's pants before he was kicked in the side. Jade irises looked down to his side as he felt a sharp pain come from his hip bone before returning to the terror-filled raven.

He spread the raven's legs on either side of him and began to return to taking off the raven's dress pants. Milk-white hands held onto Suzaku's wrists as he tried to stop him.

"Suzaku, please don't!" he screamed as tears began to blur his vision. Suzaku grabbed the raven's jaw and squeezed onto the brit's chin.

"Shut up!" he said in a demanding tone, as he grabbed the raven's bondaged wrists and slammed them on the ground , over the raven's head, and held them there with one hand as he pulled down the raven's pants and briefs down to his ankles.

He lifted Lelouch's hips off the floor, and thrust himself inside the trembling frame. The raven let out a terrible shrill as he was penetrated without notice, and breathed heavily as he chest heaved up and down.

"You're so tight, it's unbelievable" the brunette said in a soft murmur before he began to grip onto the raven's hips and moved in and out.

"Ngh…Suza-AHH!" the raven yelled, as he felt his prostate being pounded on. The eleven was turned on more by the scream Lelouch made and began to hit the spot over and over again with more force. Suzaku grew tired of the raven's screams and covered his mouth as he rammed inside the younger teen, with each moment he could feel his climax grow closer.

"_You're only mine to play with… no one else's"_

Both of them moaned in unison as they released together. The raven's muscles relaxed as Suzaku removed him self from his hole, as a small amount of red-red colored cum followed.

"You're bleeding" the brunette whispered, as the corners of his lips curved downwards in a scowl. He stood up and began zipping his pants back up as he looked back down in disgust.

Lelouch was hugging his leg's close up to his sticky stomach and lowered his head as he began to cry a little. He couldn't believe Suzaku, his only true friend, had just raped him like a woman on the floor, as if he were some cheap whore.

His black dress shoes were stained in the semen covered puddle that he sat in on the filthy ground.

The brunette grimaced as he walked around the tarnished britannian towards the door, and unlocked it as he left the raven inside bawling, walking towards a near by restaurant to get something to eat.

* * *

_Do you think it's worth continuing? Give me your insight!_

_~Chow~_


	2. Demon

_Author's Note:_

_Im so happy from all the feedback I got from you guys about continuing this. Although some of you may be upset with me for the way I'm going to portray the rest of the story. –shrugs- Oh wells._

_I think Im going to read the manga spin off: "Suzaku of the Counterattack" because I really wanna see a 22-year old Lelouch ! :3_

_My Beta reader is : ~_Hantar~

_~Review my lovely knuckles~_

_

* * *

_

_**The Scars Remain- 2**_

"_**Demon"**_

_**(Lelouch's P.O.V)**_

The raven sunk to the bottom of the bathtub, the ends of his hair becoming wet with dew.

After what Suzaku had done to him, he had called Sayoko to come pick him up from the academy and together they drove home in absolute silence. He sensed that the maid could smell the stench of sex and see the semen stains on his uniform, the marks on his once flawless neck, as she looked over him from the corner of her golden eyes, but she never asked the young teen what had happened since it was not her place to ask.

Once they arrived at the school's dorm, Lelouch quickly went to the bathroom and began to prepare a bath for himself while he pulled out a long, white dress shirt to sleep in.

And here he was now, soaking in the dirt-filled tub of water. A few minutes passed before he eventually got out of the bathtub and unplugged it as he walked over to the bathroom's mirror.

The young raven looked over the red bruises on his neck and collarbone as he stroked them with his dainty fingers. He traced them down, over his stomach as he saw the wide, purple bruises forming around his ribs and waist. Pale fingers moved down to his legs and thighs as they were covered in the same purple shade. He stopped to slowly trace the distinct marks that the rough, fibrous rope had made around his lean wrists.

"They won't go away so easily" he said to himself in a soft voice, grabbing for a bottle of Cocoa butter lotion and quickly beginning to work it into his flawed skin.

He looked up when he heard a small knock come from the door.

"Who is it?" he asked, buttoning up the silk top in a rush.

"Is everything alright Brother…you got home quite late" the sweet voice of his innocent, little sister asked in a worried tone from behind the wood panel door. Lelouch followed the voice and waited two beats.

Smiling half-heartedly, he turned the handle to come upon the softly smiling Nunally.

She was in her wheelchair that she used at home and dressed in a baby pink nightdress that complimented her light brown hair. She placed a small smile on her pink lips as her closed eyes turned up to her brother.

The raven copied his sister's expression and kneeled down to her.

"I'm fine Nunnally, tutoring with Suzaku just took a while" he answered.

She gave a cute giggle to his response.

"He's always been one chopstick short" she chuckled, as Lelouch joined along. He got up off his knee and went to the back of her chair as he began to wheel her back to her bedroom.

The raven picked her up and placed her on the bed, tucking her in as they shared goodnights. As he turned on his feet to leave she squeezed his hands and violet orbs shot back to the worried expression growing on her face.

"Do you think you could ask Suzaku over for dinner tomorrow?" she asked in a saddened voice. The raven had to stop himself from showing physical terror, forcing himself to relax as he whispered "I'll try."

Lelouch's weak smile dimmed into a sad expression as a grin spread across his sister's face. He exited the room and leaned his back against her door, sliding down to the floor and pressing his forehead to his knees.

Nunnally couldn't know that her simple request caused her precious brother so much pain.

* * *

**The Next Day**

Lelouch walked down the crowded school hallway as he was greeted by fellow classmates and occasional teachers. He waved to them, but his hand lowered as he then spotted the person he hated most in the entire world since the events of the night before.

Sir Suzaku Kururugi

He turned around and began to walk in the other direction before he heard the familiar shrill of the Ashford successor in the other direction. He looked over his shoulder to see Milly calling him over, as she stood next to him. The brunette's lips curved into a small smirk as he watched the raven walk over to the two.

_I wish to kill that grin._  
_ I wish to stab him._  
_ I wish to murder him._  
_ I wish to destroy everything he stands for._

"Good morning, Milly" the raven said politely, smiling to his bright blonde friend and not sparing the eleven a glance.

"Hey Lulu, I need you to drop off these papers to the office, please." she asked her vice president as she handed him the stack of work. He held them in his hands as she departed from the two boys and left them in silence.

"Um…Nunnally wishes for you to come over for dinner tonight" the raven said in a meek voice, head turned another way as he felt the eleven's gaze on him.

Suzaku took the raven's chin in two fingers and turned him to face his emerald orbs.

"Don't you mean you wish for me to come over?" he corrected with a sadistic smirk. The little raven shook off his hold.

Not a million, billion, trillion, zillion-

Lelouch sighed. "Are you coming over or what?"

He just wanted to get away from the eleven as fast as possible. Suzaku slapped the stack of papers out of the raven's hold and they scattered into a puddle of sheets on the floor. Lelouch kneeled down to the ground and began picking them up as fast as he could.

A cruel, victorious smile crept across the brunette's facial features. "No." he replied.

The raven's violet orbs grew wide at this and turned up to look into jade ones.

"Just the thought of eating your cooking makes me sick." he sneered, stepping on one of the flyers and, missing the raven's hand by a hair's breadth, walked away.

"Tell Nunnally I'm sorry." he muttered under his breath as he blended in with the background of busy students swarming the building.

The raven picked up all the papers and held them closely to his chest as he bumped into the surprised blonde.

"Milly?" he asked in innocence.

"Sorry for eavesdropping!" Milly said, as she fluttered her hand up and down. She glanced Lelouch's low expression and suddenly became serious.

"Why was Suzaku being so mean to you?" she asked with concern, as she reached out and took half of the stack of papers the raven was holding, carrying them close to her large bust as they walked to the office together.

Lelouch tried to come up with a quick, white lie.

"We haven't been really agreeing on the same issues lately" he replied. It wasn't totally a lie.

"Well, I hope it passes soon... You two are the best of friends, I hate to see this." she said with a whimper as she opened the wooden door to the main office. Lelouch stepped in and combined stacks with Milly, placing them on the desk.

_I wish it was that easy, Milly_

_

* * *

_

**After School**

Lelouch was jotting down ideas for dinner on a sticky note pad as he walked towards his and Nunnally's dorm. He tucked the list into his pocket and pulled out his keys from his messenger bag, opening the door with a quick "ka-chack". He walked in with silent footsteps.

"Nunnally…Sayoko…I'm home!" he yelled as he heard a shrill from his younger sister in the dining room. The raven took off his shoes and dropped his backpack off his shoulder as he walked to the back of the house towards Nunnally.

Purple irises lit in both surprise and loathing as he watched a smiling Suzaku feed his sister a mouthful of rice from a tin foil can just like others that were scattered on the table, branded with a local japanesse take-out restaurant's name.

His little sister shined the brightest grin after swallowing and the eleven chuckled slightly. Lelouch made a fist by his thigh as he watched the laughing pair eat the greasy so-called-dinner.

"Lelouch, come join us." Nunnally said sweetly, beckoning for her brother to join them. Suzaku looked for the first time at the raven and gave a mischievous grin. The raven walked over to them and sat across from Suzaku, with Nunnally between them.

"I was going to cook your favorite meal tonight." he said in a soft voice towards his sister.

"Suzaku wanted to give brother a break from cooking today." she said with a smile, as the elven picked up the chopsticks he had fed her the rice with and picked up a sample of koi. He placed it in her mouth and she chewed on it silently before swallowing the carp fish down. "

It's very good, you should try some Lelouch" she said warmly as she folded her fingers together on her lap.

"Well Nunnally, Lelouch and I have to go study for a test, but will be back out later." he said as he patted her hands, making the raven twitch.

"Aw, and you just got here too….well I don't wish to disturb you two from your studies." she said in disappointment wheeling herself out of the dining room.

Suzaku and Lelouch were left alone the fine dining area.

The raven began to whisper harshly towards the eleven. "We don't have a test coming up!"

"Come." the eleven responded in a dark voice, as he rose from his seat and striding down the hallway without a second glance. The raven really wanted to put up the food in the fridge and clean the table, but decided to leave it to Sayoko for when she returned. He rose from his seat and followed Suzaku into the hallway and opened the door to his bedroom as they both went inside.

Suzaku closed the door behind them, as he turned to face the younger male who tried to remember where Sayoko kept her hidden daggers around.

The brunette pushed the raven onto the bed, over the white sheets.

**"Strip."** the eleven demanded to the trembling raven, standing between him and the door. Lelouch weighed his options as he stared wide-eyed at the eleven, and began to unbutton his uniform top slowly with shaky fingers. He slowly peeled off the top and began unbuttoning his pants, slipping them off along with his black briefs. He hid his eyes, embarrassed by the cruel bruises that covered his frail body.

The eleven smiled at his handy work and with jade orbs the very color of malice, leaning over the shorter male and sinking a tan fist into soft dark hair before gripping it between all four fingers and thumb.

"Ow!" the banished prince yelped as he tears began to well in his vision, his eyes prickling uneasily at the harsh hold the eleven had on his hair.

"Are you going to be a good little slut?" the knight said with a fake comely voice and a haughty grin. After a few seconds of silence, he shook the raven's hair, the prince's head to bobbing as he whimpered.

"Are you!" he repeated himself.

"Y-Yes" Lelouch replied between miserable hiccups, letting tears fall down his face rapidly.

"Good…cause I want to do something really nasty to you." Suzaku said in a seductive voice as he pulled the raven's dark-colored hair backwards and made the raven fall off the bed with a thump. Suzaku sat down where Lelouch had just been and the raven looked up to the eleven from where he was on all fours.

Suzaku pulled out a long piece of fabric from his pocket.

"Put your hands behind your back."

Eyes wide, the raven realised what the eleven meant, but after a quick glance up and down Suzaku's tight, compact muscles and determined, sadistic grin, decided he should spare himself more bruises and cooperated.

Suzaku bound the raven's wrists tightly with the heavy silk-like fabric, not any different from the rough rope that had bound him the night before. The eleven sat up from his place on the bed and looked down to the pitiful creature with his green eyes manifesting bitter malevolence.

After a few seconds, the raven's cheeks became a pinkish tint, before the brunette gave out his command.

"Take care of the problem you caused" he said strictly, eyes glinting. The raven looked down to the building tent in the brunette's pants with innocence as his purple orbs returned back to jade ones.

Suzaku began to spread into a genuine smile of delight as Lelouch's head leaned over his pelvic region and began to undo his fly with his perfect white teeth. After the raven unzipped his opening, he bit onto the elastic strap of the eleven's boxers and pulled them over his now exposed erection, shivering and grimacing as he avoided Suzaku's pleased smirk.

The raven stared at Suzaku's accomplice , the thing that had violated him so wrongly and struck fear into him so easily. The brunette's smile grew into a goofy grin as he gave a dark chuckle, grabbing another fistful of the raven's hair and pulling his face towards his throbbing member.

"N-NO!" Lelouch cried, clamping his eyes shut as he tried to turn his head away from the tanned groin. He flexed his neck and turned his head away from it, from the pressure of the gripping fist above his head with all his might.

Physically, he didn't stand a chance.

The brit's inexperienced mouth took in Suzaku's erection whole and he quickly felt need to gag. The eleven moved his fingers through the obsidian hair and gripped onto the roots as the raven involuntarily bobbed his head up and down while making muffled moans and pleas of escape, tears dripping into Suzaku's pubic hair as the prickling in his scalp, the bruising in his throat and his sheer terror tortured his battered body

They both froze as they heard a small voice come from the outside of the raven's closed door.

"Suzaku? Are you in there?" Nunnally asked from her wheelchair outside of the room.

The eleven looked down to Lelouch who had a tragic expression plastered on his heated face. He watched the tears stream down his cheeks and began to get a better grip on the surprised teen's hair before he moved his head harshly on his erection.

'Please don't come in here Nunnally…Please don't see your brother like this…' the raven pleaded. He watched as his prayers went ignored, the door clicking as his bedroom door slowly opened.

Nunnally wheeled over to Lelouch's bed and stopped two feet away from the pair. Her closed lids were faced towards the warmth she could feel from the eleven as she smiled.

"Have you seen Lelouch anywhere? He always tucks me in at night, and I can't go to sleep without him doing so." she asked with a cute frown on her coral lips.

Lelouch began shaking in between the eleven's legs as Suzaku stopped moving his mouth on his member. His teary violet orbs looked over to her sister as she looked up to Suzaku as if he were a complete angel, when he was truthfully a demon.

Then the eleven suddenly felt a sharp clamping sensation on his erection and yelped in surprise and pain.

"What's wrong?" Nunnally asked in a worried tone.

"Nothing to worry about….anyways, he's around here somewhere…how about in a few minutes I'll go find him and told him what you just told me." he said with an unnecessary fake smile.

Nunnally's expression grew with excitement. "You would? Oh, thank you so much, Suzaku. Goodnight." she said as she began to wheel out of the room.

"Goodnight, Nunnally." he said gently, watching the young girl wheel out of the room. After the door had closed, he looked down to the raven, emerald orbs glowing hatred.

"How dare you bite me, you piece of scum." he said with much emphasis as he could manage, bucking his hips into the raven's oral cavern a couple of times before he released the custard-like filling into Lelouch's esophagus with a low grunt.

The raven pulled his mouth from the eleven's died-down erection and began to gargle and cough as he choked on the sticky substance. The warm cum flooded his mouth and dripped onto the floor and his neck throbbed out as he regurgitated the awful fluid.

Suzaku's rancour-soul laughed at the poor, defeated creature. He zipped up his pants and got up from his seat on the bed, walking past the brit. The eleven opened Lelouch's bedroom door as he looked back to the raven on the floor who was still trying to catch his breath.

"Expect punishment for biting me tomorrow" he said lastly, as he walked out the door and closed it behind him.

* * *

_Hehe~ :D The punishment is going to be sooooo awesome! (really kinky!) but if you have any suggestions for later chapters (because I cant think of anything else atm) Message me on here or IMVU~_

_~Chow~_


	3. Humiliation

_Author's Note:_

_I did some more research on "Exotic humiliation" and it's helped me a whole lot more :3_

_Warnings: Lemon (as always) and Crack-ish_

_By far, I say this is the best lemon yet! :] disagree if you think I'm wrong._

_Revised by my awesome beta-reader : ~Hantar~  
_

_~Review my duckies~_

_

* * *

_

_**The Scars Remain-3**_

"_**Humiliation"**_

_**The Next Morning**_

_**(Lelouch's P.O.V)**_

_Knock Knock Knock_

"Coming!" the raven called as he buttoned up his newly ironed school uniform.

Lelouch walked up to the front door and opened it to a smiling Suzaku Kururugi, carrying a pink bag with the words 'XXX Fantasy' printed on it next to his backpack.

The brunette stepped in and walked towards Lelouch's bedroom with the raven following, both minding the brit's sister and staying quiet. After the two entered the raven's private chambers, the eleven finally broke the silence.

"I'm guessing you...slept well?" he asked, cruel grin never leaving his lips as he enjoyed the raven's curious gaze into the pink plastic.

Lelouch's fist clenched as he refused to meet the eleven's hard stare.

_'I woke up several times, screaming, from the nightmares of you devouring me and pulling out my internal organs with that same look of lust you're giving me right now…Oh, I slept just peachy…'_

"What do you want?" Lelouch snarled, ignoring the brunette's question.

The corners of Suzaku's lips turned upwards as he advanced towards the petite male, throwing him on the bed easily. Lelouch laid on his back as he watched the eleven pull out a red-colored vibrator, lube, and a small remote clicker from the pink bag.

"Don't, Kururugi." Lelouch hissed.

**"**Zero.**"** the brunette responded, as he moved onto the bed and began unbuttoning the raven's pants. Pale hands grabbed onto tanned ones as Suzaku looked up to the shaking raven.

Suzaku reached towards the raven's waist and Lelouch tried to squirm away. "Keep still!" Suzaku said severly, his strong arms pinning his plaything down easily.

He continued unbuttoning the raven's pants with his free hand and pulled them down to his boney knees. The eleven pulled down Lelouch's black briefs slowly, as the raven moved his legs to conceal his feverish erection. The brunette tilted his head as a grin began to form on his handsome features.

"Don't tell me you're getting shy now …If you make me wait any longer you aren't getting any lube…so** spread 'em**" ordered the eleven.

Lelouch's attempts of escaping the eleven's grip began to fail as he laid still in silence and stared at the ceiling.

_'Why am I so god damn pathetic when I'm around him?'_

"Good _slut_." Suzaku congratulated. He leaned down to plant a kiss on the raven's lips and received a smack in the mouth.

Lelouch smirked at Suzaku's angry glare and chuckled at the red mark appearing on the other's dark skin.

"Funny...eh?" Suzaku murmured, snickering as he shoved the tip of the red toy into Lelouch without warning.

_"Ah!"_ Lelouch moaned sharply in pain, chest heaving as the eleven began pushing the object deeper inside of him, sheathing the cruel object with him. Suzaku smirked at the sight of the raven's ring of muscle around the vibrator stretch to fit around the toy, quivering and contracting.

"Cute." the brunette muttered, as he pulled the raven's black briefs up, along with his pants.

"T-Take it out...we… we have to go to school." Lelouch growled, moving stiffly to pull his pants back off.

"_That's the point._" Suzaku chuckled, the raven's expression changing to a horrified stare that contrasted with the heavy blush the vibrator brought to his face.

As the eleven buttoned up the raven's pants all the way, Lelouch was trying to figure out how many ways he could stab this monster in his sleep and not get caught.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Lelouch whimpered, attempting to stand up from the bed. His face pinched.

"To make you a new." Suzaku answered as he reached out to help the raven up.

Lelouch sighed as he placed his newly scarred and flawed hand out towards the eleven, who took it with a coarse grab.

* * *

**Gym Class Ashford Academy**

"You almost got it that time, Suzaku!" cheered a group of fangirls as they watched the volleyball match.

Lelouch stood against the white brick wall as he watched the brunette smiling at the girls who cheered him on.

_"Sad...they don't even know the **real** Suzaku..." _he thought grimly, watching the eleven spike the ball over the net. The fan girls squealed ridiculousy.

Which reminded him of his little problem….well, now it was _big _problem.

The raven's frame was shivered slightly at the vibrations of the toy, and he troubled himself not to moan as loudly as he wished he could. Suzaku had turned the toy on in the locker room while they were changing for class, and the brit had been trying to conceal his erection with his white t-shirt, as the bulge showed through his green gym shorts.

'It's not helping' the raven thought, as he began to cover his pelvic area with his hands.

Violet orbs looked back onto the court as they were met with joyful green ones. Suzaku's lips began to curved upwards, as his eyebrows slanted into an evil look. Lavender orbs watched the brunette reach into his short's pocket and pull out half way, a small remote.

_'No.'_ Lelouch begged silently, shaking his head slightly.

_'Oh yess'_ Suzaku rejoiced internally as he pressed a green button on the device.

"Ahh!" the raven yelled, as the vibrator's buzzing moved onto a higher level. Classmate's heads turned as the raven collapsed on the ground, moaning and writhing.

"Lelouch, are you alright?" a girl with a ponytail asked, as she walked over to the raven. The obsidian-haired male got back up on his feet as he realized some of the girls (and even guys) were staring and murmuring.

"What are they-" Lelouch began to question himself but quickly realized what they were starring at.

The raven squealed as he ran to the boy's locker room, the roaring laughter of his classmates following him.

"Poor Lu." Rivalz whispered, as he stood by Suzaku.

"I'll go check on him." Suzaku responded, as he placed the volleyball into his bluenette friend's hands and jogged toward the locker room.

* * *

**(Suzaku's P.O.V)**

"Leee-loucch!" the brunette said in a joyful tone as he walked down the locker room hallway to find exactly who he was looking for.

The sweaty and moaning prince, gym shorts long gone, was bucking his hips back and forth on the recreational bench he straddled, head thrown back with his bottom lip between his teeth..

_It was inviting._

_It was desperate._

"Ah...mm!"

_It was **hot.**_

Violet orbs widened as they caught sight of the eleven, and followed him as he moved towards the brit. The raven, as if he were pleading through his bright purple irises, reached a freshly bruised and scared arm towards the eleven.

Suzaku smirked at his submissive enemy.

**"Beg" **the eleven barked.

Lelouch's half-lidded eyes begged mercy. He licked the drool from the corner of his trembling lips, parting them to choke out silent words.

"What? I can't hear you" the brunette smiled cruelly as he cupped his ear and leaned closer.

"Fu-Fuck me" Lelouch whispered, interrupted with a desperate moan as the vibrator began to pulsate rapidly.

"Can't quite hear you!" Suzaku repeated, chuckling at the bawling raven.

"Fuck me!" Lelouch whailed,.

"Say 'please, fuck me', whore." Suzaku snarled, as he recorected the brit's manners.

"You...you horrid bas-"

"**Say it.**"

Lelouch bit his bottom lip, tears continuously streaming down his face.

"P-Please... fuck me" he whimpered, shifting as he felt the precum sticking to his black boxer shorts.

"Good slut." Suzaku chuckled darkly, kicking the wooden bench to the ground, while Lelouch fell with it.

The raven yelped in surprise as he hit the floor and lay there moaning, the vibrator suddenly feeling horribly uncomfortable and new bruises forming on his hip and shoulder where he landed. Lelouch could hear distinctly the zip of his pants and flinched, immediately regretting his horny begging.

Suzaku walked over to the raven who was stumbling to rise up and kicked him hard in the gut, the brit yelping and falling back down again. The raven spit a crimson liquid and felt some trail down the corner of his mouth.

As the britannian laid on his hurt stomach, he felt warm hands touch his waist, as the pulled down his soiled underwear.

"You're already so wet, and I haven't even gotten to play with you yet" Suzaku whined in disappointment. With no warning, he took the end of the vibrator and pulled it out harshly.

A bit of blood ran out of the raven's back end from the tearing of the eleven's erratic actions. Suzaku moved down his underwear over his hardening erection, before penetrating the raven easily.

"Shut up!" the eleven yelled, as the raven quieted his yells of torment by muffling them with his own hand. Suzaku began to thrust in and out of the raven's small frame, as Lelouch bit his teeth down harder into his palm.

Red began to color his teeth, as he kept quiet his moans of torture and ecstasy. Lelouch moaned in a high pitched tone as he released his seed all over his stomach and the unclean ground. Suzaku thrust a few more times before cumming into the raven's cavern.

"Suzaku! Where are you bud? You've missed-" Rivalz yelled down the hall way, before he walked into the hell of the battered victim and cruel attacker.

"Suzaku…" the bluenette whispered, as he saw his best friend hovered over an unconscious Lelouch.

Suzaku looked up to his britannian friend with fear in his jade eyes. He pulled out of the petite male underneath him.

"Oh God!" the blue-haired male uttered, before he ran towards a trash can to empty his stomach.

The brunette's eyes followed down to where Rivalz' had once been and saw the blood running down Lelouch's inner thigh, covered his of withered erection.

_"What have I done."_ Suzaku whispered in sorrow.

* * *

_Please Reveiw! Next chapter might come out a bit late_

_~Chow~_


	4. Recovery

_Author's Note: _

_I rewrote this chapter completely, because half of it for the flamers on the last one, and half it because of me and my (fantastic) beta wishing to change that garbage._

_I understand why some people may not be happy with this story and also that my chronology is outrageous. To be honest, I've only watched the first episode of the beginning of __Code Geass__ and then all of R2. I practically started the series by watching the first ep of R2, so I was a bit confused at first because I thought that was the 1__st__ one. But anyways, I think ill go see R1 once I can stop being sad about Lulu's death D: _

_Plus, to someone who asked me If I even liked Lelouch, I was really sad by this question! Im OBESSESED with him! (he's sooo hot!). Your question is kind of ironic because I actually don't like Suzaku that much =/ (He's kind of annoying) but I love this pairing! So I guess that means I love him a bit too :]_

_I **almost** gave up on this story, but please make it so im glad I didnt.  
_

_~Review my damaged dolls~_

_

* * *

_

_**The **__**Scars Remain**__**- 4**_

"_**Recovery"**_

_**(Lelouch's P.O.V)**_

_**Next day**_

Lelouch laid on his living room couch, shifting occasionally as he tried to make himself comfortable. He winced at a sharp tug of pain, his stitches pulling as he moved. He settled down with a soft whimper and buried his head into the soft pillow, as he tried to go to sleep.

_"Ow! That hurts!"_

_"Suzaku, please don't!"_

_"Are you going to be a good little slut?"_

_"Are you?"_

_"Y-Yes."_

_"Good…cause I want to do something really nasty to you."_

_"Beg."_

"_What? I can't hear you."_

_"Can't quite hear you!"_

"_Say it!"_

"_AHHH-"_

"**Ah!"** Lelouch screamed, darting up from where he laid to meet the face of a certain green-haired witch.

"C.C?"

The prince tried to catch his breath and regain a regular heart rate. C.C's expression of surprise settled as she regained her usual emotionless face.

"Weren't you supposed to be back here two weeks ago?" Lelouch hissed, sitting up on the couch as he gave her knee-high socks, black mini shirt and well-fitted white dress shirt a quick once-over, landing on amber eyes. The witch had told him a month ago that she would be gone for two weeks with no explanation of where or why.

She shrugged. "Oops."

The raven made a grumble as he shifted on the couch, turning his back to the witch. She smirked at this and began to take off her black mini skirt and socks, left wearing only her white dress shirt and lacey panties. The witch sat down on the cushioned chair right next to where the brit was, trying to ignore her existence.

"I can't believe, Zero; the man who can kill a hundred people in a second with one little glance, had to get his ass stitched up because of some rough playtime with a certain eleven." the green-haired woman chuckled, smirking at the silent brit. A silence overcame the room as she smiled internally at the raven not reliving in return.

"So how does eleven cock taste, Lel**-**"

"Shut up."

C.C laughed at this as her chuckles died out from the glare coming from the male who rose up and turned around to face her. His whole demeanor darkened, as C.C waited for him to come up with a smart ass remark to her tease.

"You don't know what he-" Lelouch began, his lip trembling. Wolfish amber eyes changed from amusement to worry.

C.C blinked, tilting her head at the raven's uncompleted statement.

"I don't know what he, what?" she asked, slightly interested by the brit's expression. She'd known that Lelouch had always harbored feelings for the eleven throughout their friendship, and wasn't surprised to find out that he and Suzaku had been sleeping together.

He fumbled with his long fingers, looking down to them, not meeting the witch's gaze, as he answered her question.

"What Suzaku did to me in the locker room," he whispered as he tried to utter out the next words. "I didn't want it…I didn't want any of this."

Violet orbs looked up to meet surprised golden ones, filled with hurt and despair. She felt rage replacing horror as old memories resurfaced of being a slave, with Lelouch's face replacing her own.

"No" she cried out, standing up and startling the male on the couch.

"_My_ Lelouch is not like this…." She whispered, covering her face with her hands. Lelouch watched her with wide eyes. Her hands dropped to her side, face returning to its earlier emotionless state. "Once…"

"Once, I knew a man, with pain and despair trailing behind him as he walked on this earth, to find a way to destroy that same path. He became a walking corpse with no meaning, but eventually made a deal with myself to make a better a new for all the all people he loved. He was prepared to even be destroyed with that same past world if it made it all things better. A man I knew that would rather be put to death than bow to anyone's feet with no thoughts of regret-but glee." said the woman, her blanch-skinned knuckles touching her chin as her elbow rested on the arm of the chair she was sitting in, staring out of the window blankly.

"Once, I knew a man." she whispered.

After a moment of silence, she looked back when she heard a grunt come a few feet away from her. Lelouch was getting up from his spot on the couch with much effort, as his body rejected the idea to stand. After a few seconds of pain, he stood up, with a sly smirk creeping onto his lips.

"May the man also have the choice of biting off that person's toes, one by one, until he fell down even lower than the other?" queried Lelouch in his once, forgotten tone.

C.C smiled at this, as her gaze wondered back over to the window. "Perhaps, but even so that man might regret the action if he once felt something for that person, and watched the hemophiliac other bleed out his soul as his own burned with regret and despair down to the very core."

"Is such a great grievance worth so?" she asked, as Lelouch began to cross over to her side of the room, peering out the window.

"I believe so, if his pain will once evolve the worlds and his loved ones happiness." he answered, staring down through the transparent glass to find a certain motorcycle parked in front of the building.

"I think that candle was lit again, inside that man I still know." she muttered, to quiet for his ears to hear as she stared at his back, the one to soon support the world with-scrawny but yet strong in a sense.

Both started slightly when a heavy knock come from the front door and a shout of "Open up, Lelouch!"

The raven-haired male turned towards the door, and stepped towards it in a slow manor, with unpredictable actions holding him back. He turned the golden knob, as he was greeted by his bluenette friend, Rivalz Cardemonde.

"Hey Lelouch, we need to talk".

* * *

"So you're saying that Suzaku never hurt you?" Rivalz asked, as Lelouch nodded from across from the living room, sitting in the same seat the absent green-haired witch was once been (who was now napping on the brit's bed). Rivalz rose up from his seat and banged his fist on the glass table in the middle of them.

"That's bullcrap! I saw what he did with my own eyes!" the bluenette yelled in anger.

He had seen the bloodied mess on the floor called 'Lelouch' under the eleven. He had watched Suzaku rush out of the locker room and run away from the scene before he passed out himself. Now he was being told that all of that never happened?

"You did. But you really didn't." he replied in a monotone voice.

"What do you mean, Lelouch?" he asked in confusion.

Lelouch chuckled as he raised his hand gracefully over his left eye, covering the manifestation of the activated Geass sigil.

"You will find out soon enough, my dear friend".

* * *

_Next chapter will hopefully be the last. I must say though, this chapter got me really back in to the __Code Geass__ feeling =]_

_Everyone that has been wishing for the revenge, here it comes! (but I can promise to some of you, you may regret it)_

_Plus, please vist my profile and vote in my poll for the next story I should write. Thanks in advance! _

_Happy Belated Birthday, Emperor Lelouch and Happy Holidays Everyone!  
_

_~Ciao~_


End file.
